The Rise of Earth Ponies
by Myzak J-4
Summary: This is a story about rise of a mutiny against Princess Celestia. Stronghold Castle the earth pony who wants to liberate earth ponies from the tyrannical rule of the alicorns. This fanfic contains some blood and gore [Romance in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**This is my second fanfic. [First 'Resident Evil' fanfic died a quick death. It couldn't even make it to the first chapter T^T] If you guys find any kind of grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me about it. And LONG LIVE BRONIES!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW [REVIEWS WILL KEEP THIS FANFIC ALIVE]**

Year 2576

Equestria is still ruled by the two alicorn princesses Celestia and Luna but the times have changed in past 500 years. The Equine society has progressed a lot after the fall of Princess Chrysalis; better health care, better security. Yet all the equines are not a peace.

"_Problems to society are like virus to a body. If you kill virus with vaccine, virus will develop immunity." _ - Anonymous

The equine society somehow caught the disease named 'Racism'. In a world where earth ponies are considered the lowest class of the equines because they don't have special abilities like Unicorns and Pegasus'. The earth ponies were exploited in any way imaginable. Earth ponies had to do all the dirty jobs of the town, from cleaning the sewers to picking the trash.

Stronghold Castle, an earth pony, fought for the rights of the earth ponies. Stronghold was a well built stallion with a grayish coat, black mane and blue eyes. His cutie-mark was a silver and gold shield. He was born in Trottingham, where he was raised by a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Soon, Stronghold gained recognition in Equestria. Many earth ponies started to join his cause.

The Pegasus and Unicorn society saw him as a rising threat to their status in the society. So, they made a plan to stop Stronghold which included Princess Celestia and the whole alicorn society.

Soon, Princess Celestia summoned Stronghold to honor him for his contribution towards the betterment of the Earth race. At arrival, Stronghold saw the whole court was decorated with flowers and gold, a 40 piece orchestra playing wonderfully, and a buffet table filled with the best cuisines from the best chefs of Equestria. But there was something odd in this picture, the guards; there were way too many guards in the room. "Why so many guards today?" , Stronghold thought to himself, he continued to walk towards the platform in front of Princess Celestia's throne. Stronghold felt something click under the red carpet. "What are they hoof cuffs? A trap door? A bear trap?" Various scenarios had started to run through his mind. But he was sure that he was in for an ambush.

As the orchestra started to play the anthem, everypony (including Stronghold) bowed in the honor of the Princess. "Stronghold Castle", Princess said "the noblest earth pony of all Equestria. Today we all have assembled in my court to reward you for your deeds. We have decided to turn you into an alicorn." Everypony was surprised by the decision made by the Princess; nopony ever thought that an Earth Pony would be promoted to an alicorn.

Now, everything was clear to Stronghold. The guards, the mechanism under him, it was a trap. It was not an award ceremony; it is a conspiracy to stop him. Stronghold started laughing out loud, he didn't know why but for some reasons he found this situation very amusing and funny because he saw an opportunity that nopony could.  
After composing himself Stronghold said, "Thank you, Princess Celestia but I'm sorry I cannot accept your gift." Everypony in the court went started to shout at Stronghold. "Have you gone mad you idiot?" "You pieces of dirt should never join the Alicorns." "Kill Him". Stronghold didn't pay any attention to any one of them. He just stood there looking in the eyes of shocked Princess Celestia with a challenging look.

Princess Celestia stuttered, "B-B-But wh-why?"

Stronghold said with a booming voice, "Because I'm fighting for the honor of earth ponies and I want to be the EARTH pony that fought for them not an ALICORN. I don't want the alicorns to get credit for what an Earth pony did."

Princess Celestia shrieked, "I cannot approve that. GUARDS GET HIM!"

Stronghold just stood there as the cuffs got his hooves. He didn't resist at all, he just stood there looking at Princess Celestia with the same look.  
Princess along with other alicorns, in unison, shot a beam towards Stronghold.

He felt his wings coming out of his back, his horn coming out of his head. He felt magic fueling him up. He felt himself growing up.

Princess Celestia sighed, "Guards let him go. Stronghold, how are you feeling now? Aren't you feeling great...filled the powerful magic?"

Stronghold said genly, "You know what I think about your alicorn society now?"

" What?"  
Stronghold rips out his wings with the help of magic "THIS…"  
"THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU..."  
Stronghold head butts floor  
"THE ALICORNS..."  
He head butts the floor; his horn begins to crack  
"THE ROYALS..."  
He head butts again  
"AND EVERYPONY WHO PITIES US..."  
With the last head butt, Stronghold breaks off his horn  
"and I pity you. I pity you the most Celestia and everyone who thinks earth ponies are the weakest. I declare today as the day when the earth ones rose from the dirt to pull you down and your tyranny, to where it belongs."

As Celestia and the whole court stood silent Stronghold teleported somewhere else with the help of the magic left in him.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I carryon this fanfic or take it out and shoot it between its eyes? Leave your queries and suggestions in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back again…I realized that just one chapter alone won't get me enough views (let alone followers).So I'm back with the first chapter of "The Rise of the Earth Ponies". I need view review very bad because I want something to show-off to the interviewers during my college interviews. So, please read and give honest interviews (good or bad please tell me so I can make adjustments according to you).**

Year 2577

It has been an year since the Stronghold incident and the protest of earth ponies has increased ten times more than it was before. Whole Equestria is slowly descending into chaos of civil disharmony. Earth ponies have overpowered and outnumbered the guards easily. Some ponies believe that the riots are caused by Stronghold Castle himself, some say he was caught and executed secretly, some say he never returned, and some say he is alive but he won't attack not till he has assembled his army for something big, bigger than the incident of Nightmare Moon.

Year 2577, 11:59 PM

Manehattan

It was the eve of New Year. The streets we barren, the whole city was under curfew due to the invasion of Stronghold. That invasion began in the middle of May, nopony was expecting a full blown attack on Vanhoover during the most pleasant time of the year and surprisingly nopony was killed in that attack. Only casualty was the unicorn mayor who was a trader of young fillies. Everypony knows that he was teleported to the Canterlot without his horn, he was beaten, blind-folded, and was bearing a letter. Only thing that was written on that parchment was "30" in the most beautiful calligraphic way possible. Cryptographers and code breakers of Canterlot failed to decrypt it. Soon as he kept on invading other lands like Tall Tale, Smokey Mountains, Galloping gorge, Unicorn Range, and so on. The numbers started to decrease it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a countdown but a countdown of what? This question baffled everyone in Canterlot, everypony was trying to figure-out what was he trying to do, an old spell, a tome, a ritual? Nopony had the answer.

Back to Manehattan

It was raining cats and dogs; it was expected during this time of the year. Even though the nation was at war, it didn't stop the ponies from celebrating the New Year at their own houses even the soldiers at their station were smiling and greeting each other as the clock struck twelve. Whole town was silenced as the lightening blew away the power supply of the city. The whole town was echoing with the noise of confused ponies. It was just the diversion the pegasus' needed to dive bomb into the ground and take the enemies by surprise. The Pegasus' unit was under strict orders by the warlord not to kill anypony unless they're armed. The silent air-borne assault distracted the soldiers while the earth ponies took their positions to restrain the remaining guards and after every pony was caught the unicorns used their sleep spell to wrap up the whole act.

**A/N: Please Read and Review.**


End file.
